


Week In Progress

by Kandikitty13



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Robin is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: Raven has five days to tell Starfire how she feels before Robin makes his move. With help from the Other Ravens, will she build up the Courage?





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> So Robin is a total dick in this and definitely OOC. I'd also like to remind everyone this was one of my first fics and I am trying to edit them as I post. Raven and Star have so much chemistry in the animated Tv show (where this is based) I was obsessed with them as a ship when I was young and still enjoy them now.

Everything that happened in the last year has brought Starfire and I so much closer. When our souls switched bodies I told her all about my past and life on Azarath while in return she told me about hers on Tamaran. After that we started spending a lot of time together. I started smiling more- feeling more free to laughing and just plan show some emotion. Even going so far as to let her into my mind where she met Happy, Sad, Courage and everyone else. In time feelings started to rise, feelings that I know have been there for awhile. Things just clicked into place make, so many actions have reason behind them. My only trouble now is telling her how I feel. My biggest fear- does she still have feelings for boy wonder Robin?

I will tell her no matter what, I must before it's too late. From what Robin has said to the boys, not noticing me in the room, he has big plans for them this weekend… I have until Friday to tell her. Then my feelings become void. It's only Monday I have all week…right?

I'm called out of my thoughts by the boy himself "Raven dinner is ready." 

I stopped levitating to walk to my door "Who cooked?" 

I hear him chuckle "Cy and I did." 

"Good." Robin and I walk to the kitchen together. He informs me about the new training schedule this week. He thought we needed a break so after tomorrow there will be no forced training. I kept my face neutral, thanking the Gods for years of emotion suppression. Pushing anger aside I acted unphased to the news. I knew he wanted to take Starfire away for the weekend.

As we entered the kitchen the beautiful Tamaranean handed me a cup of my favorite herbal tea "Thank you Koriand'r." I nodded my head a bit with a smile that only she could see. 

She smiled that megawatt grin "You're very welcome friend Raven." I am the only one who calls her Koriand'r. It reminds her of Galfore, of home, a place she missed dearly. I wasn't too famished so I took the smallest portion available. Everyone else slowly gathered with plates pilled high, all but Beast Boy who made a tofu hamburger.

"What should we watch tonight?" Cyborg asked the group.

"We should totally watch It Came From Jones Lake 2! Remember in the first one where Raven had a freak out and almost killed us all! It'd be wicked to relive!"

Robin was the first to say no "We are not doing that again, no offence to Raven but that was crazy!"

My eyebrow twitched as the argument carried on, their shouts getting louder and more irritating with every passing moment. From what happened next I guess Starfire picked up on the dark energy forming around me because she stood up to put in the first movie her orange hand landed on. Saying how much she loved it and how she would love to watch it again.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boys fight stopped and we moved to our usual spots on the couch. We all stared absent mindedly at the TV eating popcorn or drinking what we preferred to. My choice, however, was to venture into my mind. Happy and Courage had tag teamed Love in a death match. Wisdom had convinced Rage break them up just as I neared.

"What is going on in here?" I growled, their fighting was worse than Beast Boy and Cyborgs over whose turn it was at their favorite game.

Wisdom slid to my side "Happy and Courage where trying to get Love to tell you to hurry your plans up with Star."

I rolled my eyes "Getting in a grudge match over her is not helping my nerves."

Happy elbowed Courage in the ribs

"Watch it Happy!"

Happy rolled her eyes and point at Raven.

"Oh!" Courage jumped to her feet "That's why you have me! Let me take control and I'll show Star a real good time"

Courage winked and Rage pounced on her "We will not harm Starfire!" she growled "We stand at her command!" Raven rolled her eyes once again because Rage meant they were under Starfire's command. Sometimes she thought that Rage and Love should be one.

Raven hit the couch with a thud, coming out of her meditation. When she opened her four eyes they were blood red "Who the hel-!" she stopped as she was met with emerald green orbs. 

Starfire didn't even flinch at the demonic voice pointed in her direction "Excuse my intrusion Raven but the film is completed." She said in a soft voice complete with a smile. 

The purple haired girl relaxed "Oh...Thank you Kori." I gave an almost smile while getting to my feet. 

We walked together until we reached Stars room "Good night!" Starfire said touching my shoulder and sliding her finger tips to my wrist before she moved into her room. 

"...Yeah...goodnight." 

Happy screamed "I knew she liked you!" Before Rage, on command of Love, once again pounced on her. Creating silence within my mind once again.


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea why I gave so many people POV's in this chapter? But again I'm moving this over from fanfic and this was one of my very first fics.

(POV Raven)

The day had started off as normal as ever. Cyborg and Beast boy fought over breakfast, Robin started training at 8 am sharp and I sipped on tea the whole time, trying to meditate. However I was rudely interrupted and talked into timing the the boys on the new obstacle course. I levitated above a pile of rocks, watching Beast Boy while he smashed through different barriers. He shifted from a rhino to a T-Rex and finally a gorilla.

He jumped up using some flying rubble as a means to send himself to the platform in record time, "Yeah! Beat that Cyborg!" A chunk of rock flew toward my head, easily catching it and sending it back at him. "Watch it!" he yelled. If you were close enough you could have seen a trace of a smile on my lips.

"Ready Cyborg?" I said meeting his stubborn gaze.

"You know it Rae!" He roared.

I pointed my left hand to the monitor starting the countdown. My attention didn't last long, my eyes deciding Starfire was more interesting to watch. She was sparing with Robin on the other side of the training field. It made me sick how close he was getting and that stupid grin plastered on his face. What really got to me was how she seemed to be enjoying herself- a matching smile. My emotions were going haywire, it was taking all of my many years of training to stay in control. That exact moment something came slamming into the rock I was perched on sending me straight toward the ocean. Time seemed to still, I looked up into the flawless pale blue sky thinking of only Star. She would be happier with him. There wouldn't be any discrimination, no internal conflict, nothing. She would live a normal, well almost normal, life.

I didn't stop myself from sinking into the sea. The cool water was calming, it cooled my flaring temper. When the need for air became apparent I let my mouth open. The salty water filled my lungs. After awhile it didn't hurt anymore everything went blank. I felt at peace.

 

(POV Starfire)

My alarm woke me at 6:45 am, giving me 15 minutes to myself before Robin would knock on my door so we could walk to breakfast together. I ran a brush through my hair with a sigh, today was the last day of training for the week. Robin said we deserved some time off but I have a feeling it had something to do with how he's been acting recently. He wasn't the only one acting strange though. Raven had been distant and denying all offers to hang out even though we've been doing that a lot more now a days. I thought that we were closer than ever but it seems that conclusion was in fact false. I was going to confront her Friday night when the boys go out for "boys night" but Robin canceled that as well.

I groaned in frustration, "I'll just have to catch her alone!" I exclaimed aloud startling silky. "Oh, I apologize my little silky-kins!" I scooped him up in my arms rocking him back to sleep. At 7 am on the dot Robin knocked on my door.  Today was just gonna be another boring day.

We all sat at the table, Robin explained who would be doing what today as he poured a glass of orange juice. We agreed with mouths full of food, or in Ravens case a head nodd with a sip of tea. Robin and I were on the beach do to the lack of solid footing he said learned hand to hand combat would be more difficult but pay off when I was on even ground. I wasn't paying much attention which caused him to show me the same moves multiple times. I suddenly had a brilliant idea, I would talk to Raven tonight about what was bringing her so much worry when she is meditating alone on the roof. As soon as the thought ran through my head I smiled wide but Robin swept his leg under mine than caught me. CRASH! SPLASH! I caught eye of a dark figure hitting the water.

"Raven!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled together rushing over to the edge of the water. Beast Boy Transformed into a shark diving into the water after her.

We rushed her up to the infirmary, Robin started CPR while Cyborg started hooking up many tubes to her arms and mouth. After what felt like forever they managed to save her but she didn't wake up.

"Cyborg why is she not opening her eyes?" I asked standing over her.

"She seems to be in a self produced coma."

Beast Boy screwed up his face " A what? Why would she do that?" He seemed to be hurting himself thinking it over too much.

"Her other selves could have put her in a coma to force her to confront something... or she could have hit her head on a rock." The tall half metal man gave a cheesy smile while scratching his head "Either way it seems she won't be up for awhile..."

I didn't want to leave her alone but Beast Boy convinced me to get some sleep while he watched her.

 

(POV Robin)

Beast boy slammed his fist into the nearest wall. "Why wasn't I paying closer attention! The time record is not worth losing Raven!" he kept hitting the wall. I looked over at Cyborg who seemed to be in as much distress as the shapeshifter.

"Beast Boy it wasn't your fault, you didn't notice her there don't-" he cut me off almost in a growl.

"I already almost hit her with a boulder not two minutes earlier! I knew she was there! Why didn't she levitate or shield herself in black magic?" He sat down with his face in his hands.

"There was a million things she could have done to stop herself. In the end she didn't." Cyborg said looking through the glass window to where Ravens barely alive body was.

"Why wouldn't she-!" Beast boy started up again but Cyborg held his hand up to silence him.

"I'm not saying she was... I'm just saying maybe she wanted some time to think things over and this is her way of doing it?" He typed somethings into the computer bringing up her vitals "The state she's in isn't exactly a coma, it's like she is in a deeper mediation than we are use to seeing."

I walked up to the screen looking it over "Do we know how long this will last?" I asked. I knew my plans for this weekend would fall through if Raven stayed in a comatose state, considering she and Star were best friends I doubt she would agree to even leaving the tower. Honestly I'm surprised Beast Boy convinced her to go to bed.

Cyborg sighed "Man look I know you've got plans for you and Star but unless Raven wakes up soon you know that girl ain't leavin."

"You're a selfish prick Robin." Beast Boys voice rang out like razor blades.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and received a gorilla sized fist to my face. I smash into the wall behind me, his voice was cold I could still hear it over the pounding in my ears.

"Raven might not even wake up and you are only worried about your precious weekend away with Star!" He turned his back on me "Don't come back up here." The door slid open to Raven's room as he walked in.

Cyborg looked down at me, "He's got a point Robin. Rae is a part of this team and just because she is changing your plans that's no reason to treat her like she isn't worth your concern." He turned away as well going out of the hospital wing all together. He stopped at the door "You're bleeding, you most likely have a concussion. If you sleep tonight you might not wake up as well."


	3. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I Really liked multiple POV.

(POV Starfire)

I floated back and forth through the living room. "What is taking so long?!" I exclaimed making Robin, who was reading at the table, jump.

Cyborg however kept working "It's a difficult thing to do Star, waking her up in this state could cause serious damage to her metal abilities."

I knew that but I wanted Raven to wake up... The tower just wasn't right. There wasn't the smell of incense in the halls or the sound of a kettle boiling. There was no snarky comments thrown at Beast boy, who kept to his word and hasn't left Raven's side. Without him there was no arguing over games or tofu. Cyborg hadn't stopped working and Robin just seemed on edge all the time, not that it was too much of a change for him. It still had an affect on the Tower. Everything seemed gloomy.

"Star go check on Beast Boy I bet he is starving." Cyborg said gentle touching my shoulder. I nodded he was right, Beast Boy deserved a break. Before going up I made him breakfast- tofu bacon, pancakes, and orange juice. He was asleep with Ravens hand in his. I knew he felt guilty, but we all knew it wasn't entirely his fault. Raven has been hurt way worse than simply getting launched into water.

I woke him from a distance, when he was distressed he had a habit of hitting first and questions later "Beast Boy" I tossed a pillow at him "I brought tofu" as soon as it hit him, he changed into a tiger growling looking for the source of his attacker.

I smiled softly as he transformed back into himself. "Sorry Star just... a little jumpy." He rubbed the back of his head. 

"Come eat." He smiled following me to the other room. We ate in silence for a while neither of us knowing what to say. 

He at the wall separating us from the mage. Staring thoughtfully at her motionless body he whispered "I know you care about her Star, even if you don't realize it...Just don't hurt her anymore okay?" I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I wasn't sure what he meant. The shapeshifter laughed softly "You'll understand when she wakes up...There is no way she is leaving you as prey for the birds lurking about." Beast Boy shook his head going back into the room without another word.

 

(POV Beast Boy)

It'd been hours since Star came up with breakfast, the sun had long set but I couldn't bring myself to move. Raven looked peaceful but a strange peaceful-like when she stares at Star. Her face is relaxed but the rest of her body tenses up, like she is waiting for something. "Rae I know you're probably up in your head talking with all the other yous trying to figure out things. You haven't been yourself since That night. You know Cy and I are on your side no matter what right? I'm sure Star will figure it out soon and then she can come crush you with love before you can wake yourself up." I chuckled to myself tensing as a metal hand landed on my shoulder.

"BB you know too much she would murder you if she heard that." I could hear the smile in his voice. 

I leaned back, my head against his metal stomach "We will be with her if Starfire doesn't... If she can't... Right?" I closed my eyes trying not to think the worst.

"Always babe. She is family after all." My nerves calmed a bit, his reassuring voice always steadied my raging emotions. "We need to wake her up, if you and I keep too preoccupied Robin will be able to convince Star to go with him and if That's what Rae wakes up to..." 

I nodded "We have two days, we got this!" I jumped up to going with him into the other room. Cyborg, my in the closet boyfriend, always put others first especially when it comes to our girls. He is amazing no matter what anyone says.

 

(POV Open)

Robin was beating on a heavy bag in the weight room, trying to remove some anger and confusion from his body. "What the hell is their problem!? I've always put the team first! Now that I want to put me first they all turn on me! Raven could wake up anytime she wanted! It's common sense-she doesn't want to wake up!" With every word he hit the bag harder, his knuckles had busted open leaving blood stains on the bag. 

He took a steadying breath "Why does Star have to care so much for that demon! If I didn't know better I'd say she was falling for her" He laughed humorlessly ,"A goddess like Starfire falling for a demon. A true beauty and the beast scenario but this time the Right guy will win. The good guy always wins and I am the good guy." He stopped to wrap his hands. "Never thought my opponent would be Raven though."

Rolling his shoulders and punching the air lightly he continued his pep talk. Unknown to him the very object of his affection had just stopped short of entering the weight room. "Raven does swing that way but no one knows that except me. As long as it stays that way Star won't even know that that's an option. Not that she would even consider it." He smirked with his sour mood forgotten Robin returned to a leisurely workout.

Starfire's head was spinning, she leaned against the wall sliding to the floor with her hands in her hair. Her thoughts running wild. Boy Wonder had implied that Raven had feelings for her that were more than platonic. Which would explain Beast boy saying she had been hurting the mage without knowing. Tamaran wasn't a place where gender mattered, it was always about bloodlines, who held the crown, and what wars they were trying to stop. For Starfire she leaned into the rumors about herself and Robin because of this. Growing up had taught her to keep the peace and News stations as well as their fans always coupled the two up. It was easy that way, it made everyone happy- right? Was she happy? 

She couldn't take it anymore, in a flash of green Starfire flew through the building. Out on the roof, where she could see the stars, it was much less suffocating. Tears streaked her face as she sat on the edge of the Tower. Her only wish was for her best friend to be awake. Raven was great at sorting out emotions. That is what she needed right now.


	4. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading over this chapter I changed a lot of it. It's good to see my writing style has evolved...

(POV Raven)

I wasn't exactly sure how long I had been in Nevermore, since time didn't really exist here it could be anywhere from hours to days, possibly even longer. I hoped that wasn't the case, who knows what could happen in that time frame.

"Raven you must tell Kori' about your feelings. If you don't start being true to her than she won't ever know." Knowledge stated as she floated in front of me. She was right and we both knew it.

"Rae! Really with Trigon dead there isn't like an end of the world deadly consequence to being some kind of emotion! Just cuz our power is emotion based doesn't mean a little controlled Happy will destroy anything! Come on let me out once in awhile!" Happy exclaimed jumping up and down lightly standing next to Knowledge.

It was surprising to find out that those two actually spent a lot of time together. "How long have I been under, Knowledge? I need to get back and-" they both sighed.

"It's Thursday." Love said as she walked over picking up a rose to give to Happy, who giggled in excitement hugging Love.

"Well than how do I wake up? I have-"

Love cut me off "You have to what? What are you going to do, Raven. Go back to your body, drool over her from afar? You can't live like that. Our kind, we can't live alone. We are like Yin and Yang, we need a balance. That's why all the monks live together. It's why Trigon had us. We are far from neutral."

"You're saying I need her to survive?"

"No you need Someone or multiple someones. The team worked for awhile. Brought peace and understanding yet with this new rift being made you're less in control. Less sure. You need to stop fighting us so much. We aren't in mortal danger- okay okay yes we still fight crime and blah blah but not fulfill the prophecy danger anymore. Let yourself feel a little more."

"You know I was going to talk to her right? This wasn't necessary." I crossed my arms.

"You weren't and it was. You'd totally chicken out." Happy smirked.

I could feel myself being dropped back into my body. Just as my eyes open I stopped a pitcher of water from being dumped on me.

"Rae! You're awake!" I was pulled into a bone crushing hug that would give Star a run for her money.

"Cy..borg... Can't breathe!" I sighed out.

"Sorry we are just glad to see you are awake!"

"We?" my eyes scanned the room coming to rest on a sleeping green boy in the viewing room.

Cyborg ran into the other room "Babe! Rae is awake! baaaabe!" He was frantically shaking Beast boy.

As much as I wanted to thank them, I needed to find Star. I rushed by them sending a thank you their way before tearing through the rest of the tower. Where would she be right now?

 

(POV Open)

Starfire was walking along the shore of Titian Tower. The harsh slap of the waves and cool breeze was helping ease her mind. Everything from Ravens state of unconsciousness and Robins badgering had swarmed her thoughts for hours. She stopped looking out at the spot her best friend had been tossed in just a few days ago. A lovely silent day, one perfect for meditating. She wished nothing more than to be doing that, chanting that mantra over and over mirroring Raven. Though they didn't hold the same meaning for her like they did for the mage it still soothed her. Meditating was their Thing, ever since Puppet Master. Star had learned so  much about her then. Where she came from, how her powers worked, and so much more. She could feel Ravens mood changes and irritations. Reading her moods like second nature now. Even if Raven still had her emotions all split up still. That's when it hit her- Nevermore, the mirror! If they couldn't wake her from the Outside why not try the Inside! She bolted from the beach heading straight for Ravens room.

Down in the weight room another titian was calming their mind. Robin was at the heavy bag leisurely going about his usual work out routine. He had convinced Star to go away with him this weekend but they wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow. He was worried about Raven- about if she woke up before they left and if she just... didn't wake up. He wasn't a monster he was worried about his teammate, but he so wanted this one thing for himself as well. A cold chill ran up his spine stopping him dead. Ravens presence wasn't something he could over look. Her energy was intense, though after many years of working beside her he was accustomed to it, these short few days without made it that much more intense. "Raven!" He called out to her but the black streak was already gone. Panic flooded him if she found Starfire before they left there would be no trip. Both Titians were running around the tower trying to find the Tamaranean.

Raven made it to the kitchen first, but Star wasn't there either. Between the her and Robin the entire tower had been gone over too many times to count. She slumped into a chair, her hood up and depressed black energy flowing off of her.

 "Rea...? Are you okay?" The green shapshifter looked at her with worried eyes.

"Star isn't anywhere...I saw Robin earlier...I think he got to her first and they left before I had a chance to talk to her."

"I don't think they have left." he motioned to the kitchen door opening to revile Robin coming in. His eyes looked around for Star when they didn't see her any where his shoulders dropped like a weight had been lifted.

Robins face went from relieved to angry in .4 seconds. "What did you do with her!?" He growled at the mage.

"Me!? What did you do!?"

Raven and Robin were yelling back and forth. Raven had gained her second pair of eyes and the depressed energy had changed to angry. Their fight has stayed verbal for the most part. Throwing any and every insult they could think of back and forth. Raven's emotions were going haywire but neither noticed. It didn't cross their minds that Star couldn't be found, both still believing the other had something to do with her disappearance. They were still fighting when BB and Cy came home, having left to get dinner once the fight started. 

The two boys didn't try to stop the fighting it was useless. Raven and Robin were the most stubborn.

"Did you realize how railed up Rae was?" The green boy asked the taller one.

"Yeah, it's like that time we went into her mind and..." They both shivered remembering what had happened.

BB helped plug Cy in as he leaned on his table/bed. "Why didn't we use That to wake her up, Cy?"

He looked at Beast Boy "Do you not remember that she threatened us last time? If she didn't wake up soon... I would have used the mirror, but it was defiantly last resort."

"You don't think... Star went in there do you? Raven is haywire and she can't be found..."

"I hope for her sake she didn't..." They shared a goodnight kiss before beast boy retired to his own room.


	5. Friday

(POV Open)

Star hadn't wondered long in Nevermore before Happy found her. By the time every emotion showed up she'd almost forgot why she had came here. It was so hard to be surrounded by Ravens and worry about Raven. Love hadn't left her side since they met, it was odd to hear such compliments from Raven but she enjoyed them none the less.  
"Can you explain to me why you made real Raven comatose?" She finally asked bringing back to the for font of her mind why she was here.

"You really are oblivious some times Star..." Sad piped up. 

"She just needed sometime." Knowledge supplied. "There is a lot you still don't know about us."

"We do best with a mate, or a clan." Happy added "The team was a good balance for us."

"But there has been a rift forming, it's kinda been knocking us outta wack." Love chimed in. "We need a good to our bad. If we don't we go crazy like Trigon..." 

"You've kinda become the Good. You just make everything brighter when you are around. Less doom and gloom you could say..." Sad sighed pulling her hood off to reveal such lonely eyes. 

"Raven needed to realize how bad it's getting. She wouldn't listen to us when she had an option to leave... So we took drastic measures." Courage finished.

Starfire's head was spinning, this was so much to take in again. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to feel about all of this? She took a steadying breath trying to focus on what she Did feel, what she Did know, maybe then she could work this all out.

"Raven is currently fighting with Robin over you... Rage is currently in charge and things are getting heated." Knowledge said taking her hand gently. "You must either reject us completely or accept us completely. If you refuse our love it's probably best if we leave. If you accept it and truly mean it we will stay where ever you are." There was no in between either Star took Raven and her feelings as her own or losses her entirely. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to lose her best friend but she also didn't know her own feelings on the matter. 

Back in the Kitchen Raven and Robin hadn't stopped fighting. They were currently at either end of the half destroyed room. Both breathing heavily. "She is mine! You are nothing but a demon! Star deserves more than that!" Boy Wonder shouted holding his staff and standing on a pile of rubble that seemed to be from the blown out wall behind him.

"What does she deserve?! A piece of shit like you!? You've never worked for anything, getting Daddy Bats to do it all for you! You tried solo and failed now you can't even run a team!" The demons voice rumbled through out the room. "Ever since you found out my sexual preference you have been all over her! You are worse than I could ever be!"

He just about snarled "Coming from a demon!? Your father was ruler of some dark shit! He is dead now doesn't that make you the ruler!?"

"Can you get another point because this conversation is going in a circle!" Raven growled sending a blast of black his way.

"Fuck you Raven!" He dodged sending a birderang "That is the only point I need she is a beautiful girl who-"

She interrupted him "Is an alien! Do you really think she cares if I am a demon or not!?" He gritted his teeth, locking eyes with one of her two sets.

"Stop it!" They both looked over to see the women herself. "Robin you have no right to claim me, or to not help wake Raven up. She is not only a team mate but also a beloved friend." Her gaze turned to the mage "I was worried, I went to Nevermore and they helped me understand... I just I'm not..."

She held her hand up to stopping Star "If your decision makes you happy than I wish nothing more."

Starfire didn't know the right words to defuse this situation, stuck between two of her closest friends. Her decision held everything.

"Which is it Starfire? Will you choose the demon or the bird?" Raven locked her eyes onto green ones.


	6. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter wooo! Thank you to everyone who read it :)

Up in her bedroom Starfire was stirring, morning light was pouring in from the open window she groaned lightly rolling over trying to fight her body's want to wake up. Just a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt anyone. She froze hitting another body. It took her a moment for everything to hit her but  soon nuzzled into the arms that wrapped around her.

"Good morning" The voice was gruff and laced with exhaustion.

A smile spread across her lips before she pressed them to the waiting ones above her. "Good morning to you as well." The two stayed wrapped up in one another until the former spoke shyly.

"I thought you weren't going to choose me. I was scared I was going to lose you. I couldn't handle it if you..." the words landed like weights on Stars heart. She never wanted to hurt either of them. She didn't even want to choose. She wanted her happy little family all together, but when push came to shove she had to and right now that didn't seem so bad.

Down in the kitchen Cyborg and Beast boy were cautiously looking around "Looks like that fight didn't end well huh?" the shorter one asked looking at the damage. Robins birderangs were everywhere, a huge hole was where a wall should be, all of the windows were blown out, the couch was mere foam, and countless counters and appliances had been slammed into other walls or broken entirely.

"Looks like Rage took over and not just for Rea. Seems like boy wonder also lost his cool." Cy looked through some rubble and found the TV remote, pressing the button that lowered it down only to watch it smash into the floor "No! Not the TV anything but that!"

The shapeshifter patted his shoulder "It's okay baby. We can fix this. Let's get some food then we can start okay?" an evil smirk spread across his face, "You know so I can beat you." Cy stopped worrying about the TV instead spitting out the statistics of their gaming history. BB just watched amused, knowing that was the push he needed.

 

 

(POV Raven)

I replayed last night over and over in my head trying to convince myself of the truth. Did it truly happen that way? Am I imagining everything? I looked at the empty bed. Starfire... I stood up, not feeling the need for hero wear I walked out in my pajama shorts and over sides T-shirt. I stretched my arms out slowly making it to the living room where Cyborg and BB were currently setting up a new TV.

"You guys work fast." Looking around I noticed that all the rubble had been removed, they had plastic draped over the hole and there was a makeshift stove in the kitchen where a tall redhead stood.

"You know it! BB said he could beat my high score and was talking mad shit! Ima prove him wrong!"

Beast Boy winked at me and smiled. I nodded in response. I looked back to where Star was previously, she was now sitting at the table with two cups of tea. She smiled warmly at me before motioning me over. I raised an eye brow at what she was wearing, my black shirt that came to her mid thigh. I shook my head slightly before sitting down next to her.

"Black tea, I know it is not your favorite but it helps with aching muscles or that is at least what I found on the internet." I smiled taking a sip it wasn't bad, just the way I liked it. Just hot enough to give a little burn to my throat.

"Thank you" I planted a soft kiss on her lips before taking another sip.

"Of coarse!" Little things like that always made her happy, while little things like her wearing my shirt made me happy. She sipped her own tea, which from the smell was peppermint. She leaned her head on my shoulder sighing contently. We finished our tea as the boys finished moving the couch in.

"Ha! Now let's see who is beating whose high score!" Cy crossed his arms challenging BB.

Uncharacteristically he just smiled, giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss. "Breakfast first."

We all enjoyed our morning, talking about everything but the obvious- Robin being absent. Though the boys didn't know the extent of everything they did know that Robin most likely wouldn't be coming back. It's not to say they won't miss him, they all will, but having someone so homophobic in a house full of gays probably wasn't the best thing for the team. They all knew a new leader would be needed and that Robin could never be truly replaced but they would find the best fit possible. For now they just enjoyed a tofu and tea breakfast with inside jokes and silly banter with the people they loved most in the world.

Soon they found a new leader, Kid Flash, who brought his girlfriend into the newly formed Teen Titans. The team worked overtime making new formations, new battle techniques and the like. The new Teen Titans consisted of Kid Flash, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire and Jinx. It took time for the city and the original Titans to see Jinx as a "hero" but the new team worked well together, fighting new and old villains. All the Titans were open about their relationships and sexualities, which the city supported completely. In the end everything seemed to work out. hey heard about Robin when he was in the news, he also seemed to be doing well. He changed his name to Nightwing and mostly did solo work but every once in a blue moon they would hear about him and Batgirl.


End file.
